


Hard To Love

by pessoa



Category: The Drums (Band), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessoa/pseuds/pessoa
Summary: Klance high school au where Keith finds himself obsessing over Lance and a band Lance likes: The Drums.





	Hard To Love

_"Tell me why_   
_when you look me in the eye,_   
_do I feel like I_   
_want to die."_

Keith should hate this song. He should hate this band. This wasn't like the usual metal and punk bands that he listened to. But last week, in conversation with Lance and Hunk and Pidge, Lance had brought up how the weather was getting better and started singing a song about surfing. Pidge gave a flat "what?" to which Lance exclaimed, "It's the band The Drums! You don't know them?"

"No I mean where would you even go surfing? We're landlocked, dude."

"That's beside the point." Lance then rattled on about his top 5 favorite beaches. The band name had stuck with Keith. Why would they call themselves The Drums? Surely they were more than just people playing drums?

Keith found the surfing song on spotify. A little simplistic but catchy. He then put the band's entire playlist on shuffle and was sucked into a vortex of lovesick anthems. Keith listened to them all weekend.

The rational thing would be to tell Lance, "Hey I like that band you mentioned the other day. Which album is your fave?" Instead, he stewed. And wallowed. His headphones remained glued to his ears throughout the weekend and even over into Monday morning when Keith and his friends all gathered before class and then afterwards on their way home.

He was so absorbed in thought he didn't notice when Lance had come up next to him. "Sooo, Mr. Anti-Social, what morbid music are you listening to now?"

Keith was startled. Before he could answer Lance reached over and unplugged the headphones. The music now came out over the phone's speaker:

_"And I would never hate you but you're hard to love."_

Keith was mortified. Bad enough that it had been The Drums, nevermind this song in particular.

Lance looked genuinely surprised. "Oh hey! I love The Drums. I didn't know you listened to them?"

Keith was red. Words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't exactly say 'I heard you casually mention them and then I sought them out because I'm literally obsessed with you and everything you might be obsessed with?' But Hunk swooped in to save him. "Yeah, I mentioned them to Keith the other day and sent him some of their songs. Heh, he's clearly indulging me. Thanks for giving it a shot Keith! I understand if you hate them."

Pidge then changed the subject and asked if anyone wanted to play video games at her house. Keith was relieved but at the same time wondering how Hunk and Pidge knew to step in and save him right when he needed it most. They could have just been bystanders to his embarrassment.

Keith's face was still burning as he walked over to the other side of Hunk, trying to get as far away from Lance as possible. He would have to talk to Pidge and Hunk alone, maybe tomorrow.

Did they know? That he liked Lance?

And most importantly and worst of all did Lance know??

**Author's Note:**

> Phone speakers probably don't work that way but indulge me. :P Song quoted in this chapter is "Hard To Love" from the album "Portamento". You don't have to be a fan of the Drums to read this series but it probably doesn't hurt. ^_^


End file.
